Miniature automobiles are provided in large numbers as play things for children and seldom can be modified as to configuration, conformation, association of body parts and attachment of accessories at will and in a creative and versatile manner by the child. In some cases, a toy automobile can be assembled from parts but generally such automobile requires that each part be attached in a particular location conforming to a predetermined configuration.
In most cases, however, the toy automobile, whether assembled from a kit or delivered in its completed stated, offers a minimum of opportunity for alteration and practically no opportunity for significant variation, thereby limiting the free run of the imagination of the child.